


Black Rose

by darkrosaleen



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Oh how the tables have turned, Quickies, Topson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Hickey thinks about doing terrible things to the captain's steward, but he's ill prepared for how his fantasies play out.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Thomas Jopson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Thomas Jopson looks like many of the Irishmen Hickey knew in Manchester. Jopson's as London as they come—he's barked at Hickey in his natural accent enough times to prove it—but London has its Irish, just as Manchester does. There's no way to tell just from looking how much Irish an Englishman has in him (or Hickey would know how much was in his orphan self), but there's a certain look that the Irish favor in their poems and songs: a pale, dark-haired, fair-eyed look that all the girls in Manchester tittered over.

If Hickey knows anything about himself, he's a Manchester girl through and through.

It's hard for Hickey to tell how much of his interest is for the man himself, how much is for the dark-haired lads in Hickey's past, and how much is for the delicious thought of stealing and despoiling the captain's things. _Despoiling _is the only proper word for what Hickey thinks about doing. He imagines pushing an unprepared Jopson over an unclaimed barrel, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as Hickey ruts violently into him. He imagines gripping vivid bruises into Jopson's ribs with rough fingers, using a knife to draw marks in his snow-white skin. In Hickey's thoughts, Jopson is always an innocent to be ruined, a helpless victim of Hickey's cruelest, most depraved hunger.__

____

____

Hickey is unprepared for the reality of Thomas Jopson. He has only his own folly to blame, for forgetting that roses have thorns.

For it's not Jopson who ends up bent over a barrel with a hand covering his mouth. It's not Jopson who finds himself panting through a rough buggering with an unspeakably wicked heat smoldering in his belly, bringing his cock to attention and threatening to undo him all over the godforsaken barrel.

"Not a word," Jopson grunts, his hand scrambling against Hickey's mouth as he fucks him roughly enough to make Hickey's eyes water. "Open that bloody mouth and I'll rip your cock off." It's been an age since Hickey got buggered like this, and it's fitting that it comes from a man who hates him, for hatred is more than he gets from most of the officer swine.

Hickey does open his mouth, but only to lick and bite at the fingers in reach. Jopson's hands taste of soap, and he's so startled by Hickey's tongue that he forgets his threat and lets Hickey suckle at his fingers, curiously pushing them in and out of his mouth. The sensation of fullness makes Hickey jerk in unexpected completion, clutching the barrel for dear life.

Jopson doesn't speak to him after. He doesn't speak to Hickey at all, really, both of them circling in their own distinct orbits. The only thing that betrays his purpose is the fierce, steady gaze he directs at Hickey from down the hall, daring him to grow bashful and avert his gaze.

Hickey meets the challenge by staring back. Somehow, this frozen wasteland has brought him his match.


End file.
